


Character Information

by Lani23019



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lani23019/pseuds/Lani23019
Summary: This is a book containing information about the characters in 'Adventures In The Year of X813'. So if readers from that story want to know more about the characters that's what this book is for.





	1. Nashi's like's, hobbies, interests, dislikes, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably change this later or add more stuff to it if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!

· Nashi is technically a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayor, because she can combine her magic into one (EX. CELESTAIL FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!)

· Nashi was taught how to use her dragon slaying magic which means that she knows some of the same spells as Natsu. The same thing with her Celestial magic, but she doesn't use her keys much in battle.

· Some of her celestial spirts have taught her spells.

· Over the years, Nashi has created her own spells and, like I said before, she is a Celestial Fire Dragon Slayor, so that means she created Celestial Fire Dragon spells. One spell that I have already mentioned is CELESTAIL FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!

· Here are some more (EX. CELESTAIL FIRE!, BLAZING STARS!, DRACO METEOR!, PHOENIX RISING!, and more)

· **_(A/N) To my fellow Pokémon fans reading this, HI!! And_** DRACO METEOR! **_Is not based off of the Pokémon move. When I first thought of the spell, I totally forgot that it was a Pokémon move, but I'm still going to roll with it. I hope that ok with you all._**

· CELESTAIL FIRE Is when Nashi can switch her regular fire into a fire that has celestial magic. She can use this spell for however long she wants, there's no time limit. Nashi has always been able to do this ever since she was born, she just decided to give it a name.

· BLAZING STARS Is a spell that stuns/blinds her opponent for a couple moments. It's not the best attack, but at times, a few moments can change a battle.

· DRACO METEOR Is an attack spell. Nashi calls upon the meteors that are in the sky to come down onto the battle field. The stars come down so fast that they catch on fire. Nashi learned this spell from one of her spirts, Draco – The Dragon. She can have the meteors attack an opponent/s in battle, but it takes a lot of concentration. The downside is that this spell takes a good amount of magic energy and Nashi has more magic power than she needs, and it still affects her, but if it was another person using the spell, they would lose consciousness.

· PHOENIX RISING Is both an attacking spell and defensive. This spell was inspired by her spirt Phoenix – The Firebird. Nashi can only use this spell if she has activated CELESTAIL FIRE, but there is one exception to that rule. This spell can surround the battle field or any place Nashi wishes, she can make the fire any temperature she wants, which also means that she can choose who the fire burns and who it doesn't burn. She can surround her team and herself in fire (like a shield) and not burn them, but burn the people trying to get into her fire. The down side is that this spell is also connect to her emotions. If she gets so upset or furious, the spell goes wild without her control and her magic consumes her, but that's only happened once.

· Throughout Fiore, Nashi is known as the _Shooting Star_ of FairyTail because her of her magic.

· Nashi loves to star gaze, she did that with her mom when she was younger, and now she does it with Silver and Igneel and teaches them consolations.

· She likes spicy food and strawberry milkshakes, and basically food in general...

· She can be timid at times surprisingly, but once you get to know her you see her true personality.

· She likes to make sure that her friends are safe and ok, physically and mentally.

· She visits her parents' graves when she's feeling overwhelmed or when it's the anniversary of their deaths/disappearance. She writes letters to her parents like Lucy did.

· Nashi holds in her feelings when she's sad or angry or any conflicting emotion she may have. This is so that no one worries about her.

· Nashi does have romantic feeling for Silver, but she doesn't want to tell him because he's her best friend, and she doesn't want to ruin that. She also thinks that he doesn't like her the way she likes him.

· Nashi has told Silver her feelings but he took them In the wrong way. This is another reason why Nashi thinks that Silver doesn't like her like the way she likes him

· Besides from Silver, her best friends are Cascade, Gale and Jax. (but the others are her best friends too but um yeah I think you get it, I hope... like you know you have that one REALLY special friend and then best friends and then really good friends... ya know?? Or maybe it's just me? Jk I don't have friends...)

· Nashi's greatest fear is being forgotten or alone/abandoned by others.

· She will protect Iggy with her life, Iggy is the most important person to her, during the time were Natsu went missing, he was the only reason why she stayed sane... (with the help of Silver)

· Her and Iggy have a house but always crash at the Fullbusters (not that they mind)

· Whenever Nashi and Iggy crash at the Fullbusters, Nashi sleeps with Silver (not in that way you pervs) her and Silver always had sleepovers when they were kids, and they would always share a bed, they still do. Whenever Nashi sleeps with him he always holds her tightly around her waist, as if she would disappear if he didn't (not that she minded)

· Nashi sees Juvia as mother figure, and Levy and Erza as close aunts.

· Nashi sees Gray as a dad and Gajell and Jella as really close uncles

· Iggy just see's everyone as family, but Nashi as his mom/older sister

· Nashi and Iggy are really close with everyone in the quild.

· Nashi and Iggy are SUPER close to one another.

· Silver and Nashi have nicknames for each other. Well besides from their usual "names" they use when they spar with each other.

· Silver calls Nashi, Nash (like Nashville) and Runt. The reason he calls her "Runt" is because she loves to eat runts (the candies) ever since they were little. And, well, she's really tiny compared to him, and everyone else to be honest...

· Nashi calls Silver, Sil, but sometimes she calls him Liver just to mess with him. A nickname that she calls him is Waffle Crisp. This is because of an inside joke, and he HATES it.

· Nashi has trust issues sometimes with new members, but that doesn't stop her from being friendly, she just doesn't want to get to attached.

· Nashi is very good at hand to hand combat

· When Nashi was younger, she would sometimes train with Silver and his father Gray. Because of this, she has grown a minor stripping habit, but she's not as bad as Silver and Gray. The only things that are taken off when she "strips" are hats, jackets, shoes, that kind of stuff.

· Not only did she train with the Fullbusters, she also trained with Erza (still does at times) and let me tell you, Erza trained her WELL. And to the point that if you even mention Nashi's training with her, she'll shiver and look terrified from the memories, but she stills loves Erza nevertheless.

· Nashi is also able to give people her mother's death glare at times (but mainly if she's just pissed off that someone threw a table at her)

· Gray and Juvia are really close with Nashi and treats her and Iggy just like if they were their own, literally.

· Nashi is close with everyone that used to be on Team Natsu.

· Nashi's favorite colors are yellow and orange.

· Nashi thinks that it's her fault that Nastu left them. She thought that she wasn't good enough as the child of the Famous Natsu Dragneel, or the "Salamander". But after finding something her dad left her, her thoughts change.

· Nashi has extreme magic power.

· Nashi has more magic power than she should, so sometimes her magic can overwhelm her, but that's only happened once.

· Sense Nastu was a demon, that also makes Nashi and Iggy ones as well right? Well, they only got the magic power of a demon. Hopefully.

· Nashi wears her dad's scarf, even though she's mad at him for leaving, but ever since she found something about his disappearance, she has mixed feelings about her dad leaving her and Igneel. It's the only thing she has left of him.

· Nashi is a major tomboy which comes to a surprise to most people since she's Lucy's daughter and all. But when she dresses up (this is the part when Juvia and Cascade have to tackle her to the ground to make her wear something more feminine) all the boys are amazed by her beauty. She usually wears her hair up in some sort of way whether it be a side ponytail or a bun. So, when people see her with her hair down, or her just wearing something more feminine, there astonished. Silver gets really protective and jealous if he ever sees this.

· If you haven't noticed by now, Nashi and Silver are REALLY close with each other, I mean they even cuddle together and act like a couple sometimes!! Everyone ships them and Nashi is fully aware of this fact thanks to her exceed, Joy. Silver honestly is very dense when it comes to any romantic feelings towards her. He can tell when somebody likes someone else, but with Nashi, he can't, and it infuriates everyone, especially Mira and Marai.

· Nashi is good friends with Caelum, Sting and Yukino's child.


	2. Silvers like's, hobbies, interests, dislikes, backstory, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably change this later or add more stuff to it if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!

· Silver has Ice Demon Slaying magic and Ice Maker magic. His father taught him all the spells that he knows (EX. ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!, ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW! And more)

· Gray taught him the basics of maker magic and left the creativity to him for spells, like how Ur did with him.

**_ (A/N) Ok, so is it Demon Slayer or Devil Slayer?? I've always remembered it as Demon, but I might've gotten that wrong. From now on I'll be using Devil instead of Demon. _ **

· Like Cascade, Silver has also made his own spells (EX. ICE-MAKE: DEMON!, ICE DEVIL'S SNARE!, ICE DEVIL'S GLASS!, ICE DEVIL'S MIRROR! And more)

· ICE-MAKE: DEMONis an attack spell. Silver can make a demon made of ice. He learned how to use his Ice-Make magic move on its own if he makes animals, or in this case demons. (Like Lyon)

· ICE DELVIL'S SNARE is a defensive and offensive spell where Silver creates a snare around his opponent to trap them. Because it's ice, this gives his opponents a false sense of security because they think they can break it. They can't because if the opponent moves at all, the snare will attack the opponent with Devil Slaying Magic.

· ICE DEVIL'S GLASS is a defensive/stealth spell. Silver creates a piece of ice with his Ice Devil Slaying magic. On the side that he is on, he can see through the "glass", but anyone on the other side can't see him. (He's basically invisible in a sense). Silver can make the ice/glass however big or small he wants, he can also shape it any way he want's. The downside is that if someone touches it, even Silver, the ice/glass shatters instantly.

· ICE DEVIL'S MIRRORis a stun type of spell. Silver creates a mirror with his Ice Devil Slaying magic. If an opponent were to look at the mirror, they would see the things they fear most and get lost in the illusion. The downsides of the spell are, if someone were to break the mirror, the illusion would disappear, and if someone looks into the mirror for too long, that person will suffer mental break and never act the same. Because of that, Silver only uses this spell to distract for a few seconds then undoes the spell.

· Silver likes to tease his siblings, especially his twin sister Cascade

· Even though him and Cascade bicker a lot, there actually pretty close to one another.

· Silver is very protective of his family and friends, especially his sisters and Nashi (Iggy to).

· Silver sometimes (most of the time) calls Cascade, Cas (like Cassy or Cassidy) because he called her that when they were younger a lot, and it's one of the childhood nicknames that Cascade doesn't hate.

· When silver teases Cascade, he calls her Snowflake, because Cascade is shy and can get flustered easily. The nickname doesn't help either, if anything it makes her even more flustered, an she hates it.

· Silver calls Rain, Kitten or Raindrop.

· Cascade calls Silver Scab, because Silver is very stubborn, and it annoys everyone.

· To tease/insult him Cascade calls him Pimp, Snowflake (they both call each other this) and Romeo.

· Silver can tell when people like someone, but if someone likes him, he doesn't see it.

· He almost always flirts with girls without even knowing it! He can be really dense...

· Silver is actually very creative (kind of has to be because of his maker magic) and does write and draw from time to time, but whenever someone asks him, he always denies it. Nashi and Silver's family are aware that he actually has talent in creating things, and Silvers ok with just them knowing.

· Silver seems cold when you first meet him, but he's actually a pretty fun and good guy to be around.

· Silver is laid back, like his father, but when he needs to get serious, he will not hesitate.

· Him and Nashi are Really good friends, like REALLY close, even though they fight like their parents did (but not as much now that their older), it's just a friendly rivalry and they both care a lot for the other.

· Whenever Nashi makes him go star gazing, he acts like he's not interested, but in reality, he loves doing it.

· When it's just him and Nashi, he doesn't even look at the stars, he just looks at her, and how beautiful she looks when she talks about something she loves. (Keep in mind Nashi is unaware of this)

· Silver likes to eat colder foods, but he absolutely LOVES nachos and Waffle Crisps, but he has a love hate relationship with them, especially the Waffle Crips * **shudders** *

· He's pretty close with Igneel and acts like an older brother figure for him when he needs it.

· He cares for Nashi a lot, and he is really protective of her, more then he should be to be honest with you. Silver and Nashi had a lot of sleepovers when they were little, and they would always share a bed. Whenever Nashi crashes at his house, she crawls in with him and falls asleep. Silver is aware when she comes inside but pretends to be asleep, when Nashi gets settled, he puts his arms around her waist and holds onto her like she might vanish into thin air.

· Silver has a good relationship with his parents, especially his father, Gray.

· Silver trained with his dad (still does sometimes) and has gained stripping habits... It was bound to happen we all know it.

· Besides Nashi, Silver is very close with Ajax (Jaxen). There the only other two dudes in team Nashi, so they're bound to form a bond with each other.

· Silver gets along with everyone pretty well.

· Silver doesn't get along with Caelum, Sting and Yukino's child. Some people say that they hate each other. Hate is a strong word, but to be honest, it looks that way.

· Silver's favorite color is pastel blue.


	3. Cascades like's, hobbies, interests, dislikes, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably change this later or add more stuff to it if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!

· Cascade is close with her family and Team Nashi.

· Cascade and her twin brother, Silver bicker a lot, but their actually pretty close to one another.

· Silver calls Cascade Cas from time to time, and she's ok with that. Sometimes even other people call her Cas.

· Cascade calls Silver, Scab because he is very stubborn at times.

· To tease/insult Silver, she calls him Pimp, Snowflake (they both call each other this) and Romeo.

· Cascade acts a lot like her mother, but without the undying love for Gray, that would just be weird.

· Cascade doesn't talk in third person like her mother does, she used to when she was younger though.

· She is very close with Nashi, because they've known each other for a long time, and with Nashi being inseparable from Silver, they see each other a lot.

· Besides from Nashi, Cas is also close with Gale.

· Gale's family, the Redfoxs, are really close with the Fullbusters because Juvia and Gajeel were really close because they were in the same quild for a long time and they act like cousins or brother and sister (at least to me)

· Cascade has a tiny crush on Jaxen, ok maybe it's a big crush but not like she'll ever tell anyone especially him (surprisingly)

· Cascade is pretty shy when she meets strangers, but once she gets to know and trust new people, she is the most rambunctious person they'll ever meet.

· She has a weird obsession with plants.

· She is known as the Water Lotus of FairyTail for her love of plants and her signature move.

· Cascade isn't the brightest of people.

· At times, she can be very naïve

· Her favorite color is lavender.

· Cascade sometimes goes on jobs with her mother.

· Cascade is surprisingly very strong in her lower body. (She got them legs)

· When Cas was little, she trained with her father alongside Silver, to train their bodies. After Cas had a pretty strong build, she stopped training with her father and started to train with her mother to learn more about water magic.

· Cas has learned some of her mothers' spells (EX. WATER CYCLONE! WATER NEBULA! And more)

· She has also created her own spells. (EX. CONDENSE! ACID RAIN! And her signature move, WATER LOTUS)

· But she also has a finishing move that is so painful to the opponent, that she has never chosen to use...

**_ (A/N) So, fair warning, any spells that I may come up with will probably be awful, so I'm VERY sorry in advance. _ **

· CONDENSE is when she can make all the water around her condense into a cloud or one big water droplet, this spell can be VERY destructive, or it can be nothing at all. It all depends on how Cascade is feeling, the air in the area there in, like if the air was very dry the spell wouldn't do much, but if the air was moist the spell would be very affective. The downside of the spell is that it takes up a lot of her magic energy and physical energy, so she tries not to use it unless it's necessary.

· ACID RAIN is when she can find the water that has been "contaminated" and use that water during battle. The damage that she can deal depends on how contaminated the water is. The more contaminated the more damage, the less contamination less damage. The downsides are that she has to focus VERY hard to find water that isn't pure, and if she uses it as an overhead spell (making a cloud full of acid that spreads above the battlefield and then cast the spell), she can't control who the spell lands on, so she usually just splashes it on her opponents. At the moment, she is trying to learn Water-Make magic to make ACID RAIN a weapon she can yield, and it still has the same effects. (I hope that makes sense)

· WATER LOTUS is Cascade's signature move and is her best defensive spell. WATER LOTUS is when Cascade uses the water within her to make a VERY protective shield of sorts around her and her teammates. The reason why It's called WATER LOTUS is because the shield itself looks like a lotus that hasn't bloomed yet. Once the shield is put down, the lotus blooms open to release the people it protected.


	4. Juliet's like's, hobbies, interests, dislikes, backstory, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably change this later or add more stuff to it if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!

· Juliet inherited her mothers Sky Dragon Slaying magic.

· Juliet is trying to learn some magic from her father and combining it to what she already knows.

· She knows all the spells Wendy knows (Including her support magic), but has also created a few of her own.

· (EX. SKY DRAGONS FURY!, SOLID AIR!,BLACK SUN!, NIGHTS ABYSS!, and more)

· SKY DRAGONS FURY is an attack spell. Juliet can create harsh winds, thunder and lighting. If the winds get high enough, she can possibly form a tornado. A draw back from this is that she can't control were or what it hits, and it does take a good amount of magic energy. Because of the spell's accuracy, she warns her teammates in advance before she uses it.

· SOLID AIRcan be offensive or defensive. Juliet can make the air solid, simple as that. She can make a weapon out of air, a cage out of air to trap a opponent, a wall even. The drawback is that there is a time limit. The bigger object she makes, the less time she has to use it. Here's an example, if she makes a pocket knife out of air, it will last to about 3 to 5 minutes. If she makes a huge wall barrier, it might last a few seconds.

· BLACK SUN by itself is useless, however it prepares the sky for her greatest attack. She uses the black flames that she has learned from her father to set up this spell.

· TWILIGHTS ABYSSis not a physical spell, but it is her strongest. When BLACK SUN is up in the air, the sky turns pitch black. It causes her opponents senses to become useless giving her and her teammates a distinct advantage. The drawback is that this spell drains all of her magic energy almost causing her to faint, and because of her being in this state, causes her to become extremely vulnerable. This is also her signature move.

· Juliet is very close friends with Emlyn, they've known each other since birth.

· Sometimes when Juliet and Emlyn are together, Juliet gets a warm feeling in her chest that she doesn't feel with anyone else, and she's worried about what it is.

· Besides from Em, Juliet is close with everyone in Team Nashi, and her parents and Skyla (Chelia's Daughter).

· Juliet likes to keep her hair down and long, and style it from time to time.

· She likes dresses and skirts and stuff like that.

· Everyone in the guild wants to protect her from everything because she is too sweet for this world and needs to be protected.

· Juliet is very close with both of her parents.

· Juliet is very shy and timid, even with her friends.

· Again, she is too sweet for this world.

· Juliet hates sour or spicy things. She. HATES. Them.

· Whenever she sees anything sour or spicy, she cringes and turns green.

· Juliet doesn't get motion sickness like the other dragon slayors.

· As she has gotten older, she has been getting queasy, but not as bad as Nashi and Gale.

· Juliet is amazing at healing magic, it's beyond incredible.

· She is also very good at support magic.

· Whenever someone is badly injured in FairyTail, Wendy and Juliet both heal together and heals them without a problem. Also, whenever they both work on an injury, there's almost no scarring at all.

· Juliet is known as FairyTail's Bringer Of Twilight, because of her signature move.

· Her favorite color is dark red and sea green.


	5. Jaxen's like's, hobbies, interests, dislikes, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) – I will probably change this later or add more stuff to it if anyone has any suggestions please tell me!!

· Jaxen is close to everyone on team Nashi.

· With Jax and Silver being the only males in the group, they've gotten very close.

· Jaxen is also very close to Nashi and Cascade.

· Jaxen has romantic feelings for Cascade.

· When Nashi trained with Erza, Jaxen saw her almost every day outside of the guild and would sometimes train with her.

· Jaxen is VERY close to his sister, Emlyn.

· He sees Juliet as a sister because he's known her since she was born, and because she hangs out with Em so much.

· Whenever he talks about any of his (blood) family members, he always looks too proud and happy to be related to them. Not that he isn't proud of his guild or his team, it's just different.

· Jaxen trained with his mother a lot when he was younger and still does occasionally. He also trains with his father, Jella.

· Jaxen has been an S-Class mage for three years; he became one when he was fifteen.

· When you first meet him, he seems very collected, proper, gentlemen like and a very respectful person, and he is, but he is also very 'cute and weird in a good way' as Cascade says when he's alone with close friends or family.

· If you piss him off, run. Run VERY far away and hide.

· Around Fiore, Jaxen is known as FairyTail's Violet Death.

· His favorite color is lime green.

· He is very protective of Emlyn, Cascade, Juliet, and Nashi.

· He can only requip weapons that he has made himself.

· He knows a lot of different types of magic, but he mostly uses requip and destruction - reconstruction magic.

· He has long bangs on the right side of his face that covers his birthmark.

· Jaxen is very smart but tends to be dense at times.

· He has a secret talent, cooking.

· Like, he's REALLY good at it and enjoys doing it.

· Jaxen sometimes helps Mira and Mirai behind the bar if it's really busy whether it be by cleaning the bar, serving drinks, cooking food, he'll do it free of charge.

· He wears bunny slippers to sleep.

· Jaxen is very observant when it comes to people, being able to read enemies is important. (He's not good at noticing romantic feelings, whether it's his own or friends.)

· Jaxen is also very good at welding. He can make any weapon he has seen or studied if he has an image of it in front of him, he can't weld from memory yet.

· He doesn't like to use his magic to help him weld, he likes doing it all by hand with no magic involved.

· As I stated earlier, Jaxen knows a lot of magic but he mostly uses requip and Destruction - Reconstruction magic.

· Destruction - Reconstruction magic is pretty self-explanatory, he can deconstruct something and reconstruct it into something new, but he can only use the materials that he has, he can't make led into gold. He can extract certain minerals from the ground, like iron. Although, he's very good at it yet. (His magic is kinda like the alchemy Edward and Alphonse use in FMA)

· He has been taught how to use requip magic but besides from that he has either read about certain spells or have created his own (EX. SEISMIC SHIFT! ERADICATION! EVULSION! INFLUENCE!

· SEISMIC SHIFT is an attacking move. When Jaxen stomps or slams his hands onto the ground, it causes everything around him to break apart, like an earthquake. It does drain his magic but not to the point where he only has a few attacks left in him. He has very good control over this spell.

· EVULSION Can be used for both offense and defense. Two years ago, Nashi was the one to come up with the idea that Jaxen could extract certain minerals out of the ground. He's been working on it for the past two years only to come up with only being able to separate things the common eye can see. He wants to be able to bring together small microscopic minerals into something bigger. (I hope that makes sense) The draw back to this is that Jaxen needs to know what minerals are in the area that he's in to be able to evulse them.

· ERADICATION is a very powerful attack spell that Jaxen rarely ever uses. This spell is able to destroy almost anything, like pure steel walls, certain barriers, monsters, and possible people. This spell takes an extreme toll on Jaxen. Once he uses it, he is extremely weak and vulnerable. Unlike needing to know what's in the things he's about to deconstruct and reconstruct, this spell doesn't need him to know what the object is made out of.

· INFLUENCE can be both a defensive spell and attack spell. Jaxen is able to manipulate the materials in a certain object and move them as he commands. Here's an example, Jaxen is on pure ground right now with no grass or anything nearby, it's just dirt. He is able to move his hand and a certain area of his choosing will follow his hands direction. He can only make simple objects like pillars and basic shapes. (Again I hope that makes sense)


End file.
